Rêverie
by Jez0209
Summary: Era como si ese simple roce hubiera roto un equilibrio del cual él ignoraba su existencia. Fue como si alguien lo hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño.


_**Como fan del anime, siempre supe de la existencia de Bleach, pero nunca me pareció lo suficientemente interesante; sin embargo, he de admitir que siempre me sentí atraída a Ichigo. Literalmente tiene dos semanas que comencé a ver Bleach, y me enamoré del Ichiruki, así que aquí va mi pequeña contribución al fandom. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **La idea surgió de un fanart perteneciente a tiana_cream que me encantó desde que lo vi.**_

 **Rêverie**

Algo andaba mal.

Había tenido esa inquietante sensación desde que había visto a Rukia y a Renji en la entrada de la clínica de su padre. La manera en la que ella lo había mirado, en que le había sonreído, lo que le había dicho; todo le había parecido extrañamente surreal. No había podido evitar notar la forma en que su largo cabello negro había brillado con la luz del sol, ni en el tenue contraste que su vestido hacía con su nívea piel. Le había venido a la mente que quizás ese era el motivo por el que ella era la dueña del _Sode no Shirayuki_. Trató de sacudirse esos sentimientos mientras los guiaba dentro.

Un poco más tarde, mientras miraban la pelea de Chad, había reparado en Renji. En como su brazo reposaba en el respaldo del sofá, muy cerca de los hombros de Rukia. En cómo no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que había llegado, al menos no con él. No debía parecerle extraño si consideraba las pocas ocasiones en que se habían visto a lo largo de esos 10 años; al verlo de esa manera, era natural que su amistad se hubiera deteriorado con el pasar del tiempo. Trató de recordar el motivo por el que no se habían visto, pero nada le pareció razón suficiente para justificar aquello. La voz de Orihime fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La miró mientras hablaba animadamente con Rukia y por un segundo tuvo la impresión de estar de nueva cuenta en la preparatoria, de pie en medio del salón de clases hablando por la bajo sobre lo que había sucedido en el verano, mientras un suave viento se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas. Aquellos días en que hablaban sobre Huecos, Shinigami y la Sociedad de Almas. Se sintió un poco abrumado por aquellos recuerdos y se puso de pie sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se encaminó a la cocina y se sorprendió de encontrar a Rukia ahí. Ella le daba la espalda y él pudo ver que tenía un vaso con agua entre las manos, mientras miraba fijamente hacia la nada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? —dijo él—. ¿Uno, dos años? —añadió. Ella se sobresaltó.

—Tres años —respondió con voz turbia. Al acercarse, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que su inesperada aparición había provocado que Rukia derramara el agua en el desayunador.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Te ayudaré a limpiar —musitó y tomó un paño que se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de él para secar el agua.

Sus manos se tocaron e Ichigo sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció. Era como si ese simple roce hubiera roto un equilibrio del cual él ignoraba su existencia. Fue como si alguien lo hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño. Se aventuró a mirar a Rukia y se dio cuenta de que no sólo él lo había sentido. Parecía estar tan aturdida como él. Tenía el vaso de cristal sujeto fuertemente y parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por esquivar su mirada. De repente, dio un paso atrás y se dio la media vuelta.

—Rukia —la llamó y ella se detuvo. El tiempo pareció detenerse también y cualquier palabra que Ichigo tuviera para decirle, murió en sus labios. Al no escucharlo decir nada más, resoluta, ella se alejó. Aún entonces, Ichigo pudo percibir el aire cargado de tensión.

Sus confusos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un par de brazos que le rodearon delicadamente por detrás. Era Orihime. Permaneció un momento en su abrazo. Podía sentir su cabeza apoyada sobre su espalda; podía sentir su cálida y acompasada respiración. ¿Por qué ese calor se sentía tan ajeno? ¿Por qué su corazón no latía con fuerza?; ella era su esposa y sin embargo, sentía como si lo estuviera tocando una desconocida. Al final, después de meditarlo un poco, tomó sus manos suavemente entre las suyas para apartarlo de él. Se giró y ella lo miró sin comprender, con sus grandes ojos grises. El sintió una punzada de remordimiento en el pecho y sólo atinó a dirigirle una débil sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —le dijo—. Necesito tomar un poco de aire.

La noche era oscura y atrayente cuando abandonó la casa. Las calles estaban desiertas y las altas farolas iluminaban el pavimento, dándole en suave resplandor ambarino. Caminó un poco sin rumbo fijo. Necesitaba despejar su mente de todos aquellos sinuosos pensamientos que se le habían formado desde que había visto a Rukia y que no habían hecho más que empeorar después de aquél extraño episodio en la cocina.

Su cuerpo revivió por sí mismo la sensación de la piel de Rukia contra la suya. La oleada de culpabilidad que le golpeó de súbito después de eso, casi lo hizo marearse. Ichigo sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, del mismo modo en que lo había sentido tantas veces cuando sólo era un chiquillo de 16 años jugando a ser un Shinigami.

Alzó la vista al cielo. Pronto llovería, podía advertirlo en el aire. Le vinieron a la mente las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho a Rukia, _"Gracias a ti, ha dejado de llover"_. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo, y dejó que ese aire fresco le inundara los pulmones. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, todo estaba en penumbras.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Le tomó un momento que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad que imperaba en el lugar, y un poco más para que el inconfundible sonido de la lluvia al caer llegara a sus oídos. ¿En dónde se encontraba?

Se incorporó. No estaba agitado, más sin embargo, sentía una inexplicable opresión en el pecho. Se pasó los dedos por su cabello rojizo y se percató de que estaba empapado en sudor. Se dio cuenta de otra cosa; tomó un mechón entre sus dedos y reparó en el largo de éste. Ya no estaba corto. Miró alrededor, tratando de que sus ojos castaños le encontraran sentido a lo que podían distinguir. Clavó su mirada en la ventana de bambú que tenía a unos pasos. Estaba dentro de un _washitsu_. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba en la Sociedad de Almas.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió con premura a la puerta corrediza que estaba a su izquierda. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en un pequeño taburete que había junto a la salida que daba el jardín. La contempló por unos instantes en completo silencio, a su cabello corto y oscuro, a su piel blanca, a su perfil sereno. Lo asaltó la angustiante sensación de que si se acercaba, ella desaparecería. Ella sintió su _reiatsu_ y sus ojos violáceos se encontraron con los suyos.

—Ichigo —enunció, la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro—. ¿Te sientes mejor? Dormiste todo el día, creí que…

—Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por mí —la interrumpió él, finalmente consciente de la realidad. La mirada de Rukia se suavizó al escucharlo.

Ichigo caminó hacia ella, y ella siguió todos sus movimientos con un atisbo de curiosidad en la mirada. Él se detuvo frente a ella y poco después se arrodilló. Sin más, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, aferrándose a ella. Rukia contuvo la respiración.

—Ichigo…

—Quédate así un momento, ¿quieres? —pidió él. La sintió estremecer cuando su cálido aliento entró en contacto con su vientre. Debía estar desconcertada. Después de todo, las muestras de afecto eran algo que habían comenzado a explorar hacía poco tiempo; sin embargo, no le tomó mucho corresponder al gesto.

Permanecieron así unos instantes, sumidos en un estado de sosiego que sólo Rukia podía darle. La tela de su _shihakusho_ se sentía suave y tibia bajo la palma de sus manos y ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello con dulzura.

—¿No me dirás que sucede? —le preguntó suavemente.

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro como toda respuesta y ella no insistió más.

—Tuve un sueño muy extraño —dijo él después de unos segundos—. En mi sueño, tú y yo nos volvíamos a ver después de unos años. Yo estaba casado con Inoue y teníamos un hijo, Kazui —hizo una pausa. No sabía por qué, pero recordar aquello lo hacía sentir incómodo. Ella espero a que continuara mientras seguía jugueteando con su cabello—. Todo era tan irreal. Tú también estabas casada —agregó, con un deje de fastidio en la voz—, con Renji.

Ella no dijo nada, pero Ichigo sintió un ligero espasmo en el abdomen de Rukia, producto de una ligera carcajada.

—Pero podía haber sido así —manifestó ella con aire ausente. Sus palabras sonaron lejanas en los oídos de Ichigo, pero él pudo percibir su intranquilidad.

Sabía que se refería a él y a Inoue. Que se refería al hecho de que Inoue le había confesado sus sentimientos poco después de la batalla con Yhwach.

Era curioso. Antes de que Inoue le hubiera desvelado sus sentimientos, él jamás había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de encontrar una mujer con la cual establecerse y formar una familia, y una vez que esa idea irrumpió en su cabeza, sus pensamientos se habían dirigido irremediablemente a Rukia y fue hasta entonces que comprendió la razón. Se dio cuenta de que simplemente había asumido que siempre estaría a su lado. Si su decisión hubiera sido otra, si hubiera decidido quedarse en el mundo de los vivos, tal vez se habría casado con Inoue, habrían tenido un hijo precioso y una vida normal. Pero él la había rechazado. Le había dicho que planeaba regresar a la Sociedad de Almas y a ella esas palabras le habían sido suficientes para darse cuenta de qué era lo que en realidad él trataba de decirle. Ichigo recordaba cómo sus ojos se habían llenado de cristalinas lágrimas al escuchar aquello. Recordaba como un par de ellas habían resbalado por sus mejillas sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, más que observarla en el más absoluto de los silencios, mientras sentía su corazón romperse.

Le había quedado un amargo resquemor desde aquél día porque tal vez, sin quererlo, se había comportado de alguna manera que la había hecho pensar que él albergaba alguna clase de sentimientos románticos hacia ella.

Ichigo había querido, por una vez, ser egoísta. Era por eso que había decidido seguir a Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas. Se había rehusado a que al igual que en su sueño, pasaran años antes de que pudiera volver a verla, de que pudiera tocarla. Le habían bastado un par de meses para darse cuenta de que no quería volver a pasar por aquello.

Él estaba plenamente consciente de que Rukia aún cargaba con la incertidumbre de si había hecho lo correcto; de que sentía que le había arrebatado la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal. Pero cuándo había sido su vida normal, si desde muy pequeño había sido capaz de ser espíritus. Le gustada pensar que eso había sido un augurio de su propio destino.

—Tonta —soltó de la nada—. Venir a la Sociedad de Almas fue mi decisión, y no me arrepiento. Después de todo, el sol no puede estar sin la luna.

—No seas cursi —replicó, con un dejo de sorna en sus palabras.

—Es la verdad —reviró él, su voz adquiriendo un matiz repentinamente serio—. Te lo dije una vez, ¿no? Que tenemos un lazo que no puede romperse sin importar qué.

El rumor de la lluvia se mezcló con sus palabras.

—¿Así que Renji y yo? —refirió ella de manera pensativa. Ichigo emitió un gruñido a modo de protesta y se abrazó más a ella. Rukia sonrió y continúo acariciando su cabello con sus delicados dedos. Un agradable sopor comenzó a apoderarse de él.

Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que cuando volviera abrirlos, ella estaría ahí.

Antes de quedarse dormido se dio cuenta de que finalmente, la lluvia había dejado de caer.

 **¿Review? Puesto que soy nueva por aquí, me interesaría saber su opinión.**


End file.
